We all hold the missing piece Chapter 4
by theonewhospeaksthetruth
Summary: This is the fourth chapter has some more action in it! Thank you to all who reviewed so far and i would love to hear the feedback and reviews of even more of my reader so that i can better my story!


There is a tap on her shoulder which forces her to open her eyes, when she does Sora sees someone she isn't expecting. The person staring at her with great concern covering their face, isn't her best friend Mimi, it is her other friend Tai. A wave of emotion spills over her and she finds herself hugging Tai, crying on his dress shirt and wanting almost needing to be close to him. Sora pulls away wiping the tears on her cheek away with the heel of her hand and staring intently into Tai's eyes. She finds herself taking in a shallow breath, wiping her checks a second time and opening her mouth to speak even before she knows what she is going to say but words blurt out anyway.

"Tai do you like me? I don't mean as one of the guys either.. " Sora demands weakly.

"Yes Sora I like you a lot and have for a very long time, I just held back because I never saw those feelings from you." Tai confesses seeing no point in lying to the crying girl before him.. : I am more worried about why your crying and ran through the crowded room right now tho." He adds.

Without a word Sora takes Tai's face in her hands and kisses him gently letting the wave of need and desire rush over her. When she steps back from him he looks both surprised and breathless and Sora cannot help but laugh as she wipes her cheeks again. Tai stands there staring at Sora thinking about her in a way he could never have imagined in a million years he would have gotten a chance to. He immediately wanted to take her into his arms and run away with her so that he could shelter her and not give her a chance to change her mind about the situation.

"Sora, I know I am not your first choice and Matt must have done something awful to send you running like that but I promise if you will be my girlfriend I will spend every minute from now on proving to you that I am just as good as he is." Tai exclaims.

"Oh Tai, I have never compared the two of you.. And you are right his is the reason I ran but that doesn't matter now. Yes I will be your girlfriend." Sora replies before practically ramming her body against his in another hug not to mention adding a few more sobs and some more falling tears, but this time of relief and happiness.

"Now what do you say we get out of here and into some halfway normal clothes?" Tai proposes with a smile.

"I'd say that is a great idea Tai, and thank you for looking out for me." Sora manages through her sniffles and returns his smile. "By the way your not too bad of a kisser." She adds jokingly.

" Hey your not so bad yourself, would you like another taste?" Tai jokes back and leans in for another kiss, which she returns more then willingly.

The two hail a cab and head back to Sora and Mimi's apartment because Tai's apartment has been taken over by the younger generation who are studying for midterms. On their way Sora decides it would be a good idea to text Mimi and let her know where the two had run off to. She writes; Hey Tai and I took off for home, have fun and see you later! Love ya Sora; then she shoves her phone in her purse. Trying to comfort her, Tai holds her hand all the way to the apartment, when they get out of the cab he holds the door for her and lets her go into the main doors of the apartment first. He has had feelings for Sora for a couples years and has played out every single scenario in his head of how to be a gentleman and how to win her heart.

They go into the living room and Tai gets rid of his tight annoying tie while he waits for Sora to change out of her dress and into something less formal. When she comes out she is in soccer shorts and a tank top, also in bare feet. She throws Tai a t-shirt of his that he had left behind a while back after one of the gangs major sleep over's and watches him as he practically rips off his dress shirt as if it were cancer to put it on. They both sit on the couch, Sora grabs the remote turning on the guide to find something to watch, it being Friday night and all there are lots of movies to choose from. At the same time they both blurt out, lets watch secret window, they look at one another in shock then burst out into laughter realising that they have the same taste in movies.. Sora clicks on the movie, grabs a blanket off the chair which is close by and they curl up together to watch Johnny Depp play a crazy man.

Back at the charity event mimi's phone chimes as she receives a text, she pulls it out of her hand bag quickly hoping it is one of her missing friends, when she sees that it is Sora she stops holding her breath. Reading the message she gasps and hands the phone over to her tech savvy boyfriend who reads it then passes the phone of to Joe. After they all read it, the phone slowly makes it way back to Mimi who just stares at it dumbfounded. Just then Matt walks over to them and looks around at his pale faced friends, then leans over Mimi's shoulder to read the message, as he does his face turns white too. He feels pressure on his heart, a knot in his through and he can't understand why he is feeling this way. He did after all just ask Kim out and she agreed so why does he feel this way at the thought of his two best friends coming to get and wanting time alone?

"So does that mean that they are going out now Mimi?" Izzy asks confused and obviously blindsided by this news.

"Well not until they come right out and say it will I believe it but running off to be alone seems pretty straight forward to me." Mimi replies to her redheaded bo, coming out of her comatose state with a smile. " I am glad she finally decided to hive dating a shot though!" Mimi squeals in excitement.

" Enough about them for now we have the great Matt Ishida in front of us! So um congrats on the disbanding of your group I think?" Joe states quizzically.

"Uh yeah thanks joe." Matt says half heartedly. " Hope you guys are having a good time despite that announcement."

"Thank you ever so much Matt for bringing us to this event especially in style like you did by sending that limo!" Izzy thanks him cheerfully.

After a bit more light conversation Matt excuses himself and goes over to where he is suppose to sit, his assigned table, and sits down to eat his meal. Everyone are their meals in silence because the food is soo good, made a bit of small talk after and enjoy a bit more dancing before the night is over. Joe surprises them all when he leaves with the phone number of the girl he had danced with all evening. Then the three of them get into the limo together, still pretty quiet but content, happy and tired as they head for home. Izzy has decided hat he is going to stay with Mimi and the limo driver offers to take Joe back to his and Izzy's apartment at no extra charge.

Izzy and Mimi walk up the stairs to her apartment hand in hand both secretly wondering if they would fin their two other friends their together. Opening the door as quietly as possible they sneak in, after all it is after midnight, what they find is shocking. Sora is curled up on the couch her head on Tai's chest a blanket over the both of them, plus they are both sound asleep. Mimi's jaw drops wide open and then when she comes to her senses she giggles trying to be as quiet as possible. Izzy turns off the TV and the two retreat into Mimi's bedroom before they wake them out of their peaceful slumber.

Matt finds his way home to his empty bachelor pad, which he knows he will have to give up now that he is know longer an active rockstar. He also knows that he will now have to find himself a job to earn money, which almost seems foreign to him given the fact that he never needed one other then the band before. The one thing that he couldn't think of a rational solution for are the feelings he has after find out about the new found relationship that Sora has with Tai. Even though he should be happy for them he just can seem to bring himself to that point. As he strips down to his boxers and climbs into his bed he falls asleep thinking about what it would be like to fall asleep next to Sora when he should be thinking about Kim.


End file.
